onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Violet
}}Violet Morgan is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. She is a young girl from Camelot, as well as Henry's first crush. When needing to free Merlin from a tree, Emma Swan gives into darkness and uses the innocent girl's heart to break her son's, thus allowing her access to a tear for a lost love. When the third Dark Curse is cast, and everyone from Camelot is sent to Storybrooke with no memories of the last six weeks, Violet and Henry meet once again, and start their friendship all over. Biography 'Before the Third Curse' }} Violet witnesses as Emma and the others are invited into Camelot by King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table; they are happy to hear that, due to their arrival being prophesied, there was time for a ball to be prepared in their honor. At the ball, Emma's son Henry stands across the room from Violet, finding her pretty and staring shyly at her, unsure of how to approach her. From afar, his grandparents Mary Margaret and David see this and the latter recognizes it as a first crush, immediately heading over to help out his grandson. He advises him to just go over and introduce himself, which Henry has qualms with. His grandfather points out that he's from a mysterious other land and can use that to his advantage, and Henry finally plucks up the courage to talk to Violet, handing her a drink. He comments that he thought she looked thirsty, but she corrects him in saying that she's just bored because there's a ball such as this one practically every night in Camelot. Henry agrees that it's pretty lame, then unsure of what to say and eventually taking his portable music player from his pocket. She is amazed by it, wondering what it is, and he explains that it's a gift from the savior for saving the day when everybody was trapped in an alternate dimension. Violet is impressed and asks if he's some kind of knight, to which he reveals that he's "a writer". The two of them proceed to listen to music together via the earphones. }} When Henry's mother Emma has a meltdown due to the unrelenting voice of Rumplestiltskin in her head, Henry says that he knows the perfect place where she can relax and recover in peace. His mom's boyfriend Hook offers to help the lad take her there, and Henry ends up leading them to a stable in the wood, which is owned by Violet's family. He tells them about her, to Hook's amusement and Emma's bewilderment, and insists that he doesn't have a crush. However, when she hears that someone's in her stable and is about to come in, Henry ushers his mother and her boyfriend to hide, and they oblige. Violet then enters, relieved to see that it's just Henry, and in an effort to make up an excuse for being there he tells her that he was hoping she'd teach him how to ride. She's happy to do so, offering to introduce him to Nicodemus. Henry becomes worried, thinking this might be her father, but it's actually her horse. She then says she hopes he's ready to get his heart racing before the both of them leave, and Emma seems upset that Henry has a crush and didn't tell her about it. Hook, meanwhile, suggests that he and Emma go horseback riding to get her mind off the darkness, and it works. }} Violet and Henry are tending to Nicodemus in the stable when the subject of dead parents is brought up, and the two of them proceed to bond over it. When Violet leaves, Henry tries picking up a sword, imagining himself as her noble hero, but only ends up falling over and destroying half the stable as he does so - which Violet's father, Sir Morgan, sees and subsequently scolds him for, making it clear that he doesn't want someone like Henry to be with his daughter, but rather someone destined to be a knight who will be able to protect her. Henry's mothers reassure him that he is the kind of guy girls want, and he proceeds to invite Violet to a dinner date at Granny's Diner. She sees the invitation and smiles... but she's then approached by Emma, who needs the tear of someone heartbroken to free Merlin from the tree he's trapped in. She rips Violet's heart out and forces her to break Henry's heart by telling him that she has no interest in being his girlfriend, to his heartbreak. His tears are then successful in freeing the Sorcerer. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5 }} After having been brought over to Storybrooke from Camelot and had the last six weeks of her memory erased along with everyone else who was a victim of Captain Hook's curse, Violet goes to Granny's Diner and marvels at the jukebox, which she doesn't seem to understand. Henry approaches her and tells her what it is, and she wonders if it's magic. He explains that if you feed it then it sings for you, proceeding to place money into the machine and have it play the same song that the two of them listened to at the ball together - although neither of them remember this. Henry assures that the music in his world takes some getting used to, but Violet seems to like it because the song seems familiar to her; she proceeds to introduce herself to the boy, the two of them clearly smitten. }} When Mary Margaret realizes that, as the leaders of Storybrooke and hosts to the Camelot refugees, she and the others need a way to raise morale, Henry suggests having a block party, which David assumes is an excuse for the lad to talk to his girlfriend. Henry assures that Violet isn't his girlfriend, while Regina continually wonders just ''who this girl is; he soon goes to meet her to ask if she got his text, telling her of the pending party, and she says that she did... but she's in no mood for parties, because her beloved horse Nicodemus is missing. Henry promises to find him for her and goes to Emma for help, reminding her that he brought her to this town to bring back people's happy endings and saying that that's what she needs to do now, and she agrees to help him track Nicodemus down, which he comments as being akin to their days carrying out Operation Cobra. Since pumpkin is the horse's favorite treat, Emma has the idea to head to a local pumpkin-selling place out in the woods, and, sure enough, Nicodemus is there. Emma tries luring him to her but he fears her because she's the Dark One, and so Henry uses a piece of pumpkin to earn the creature's trust and proceeds to ride him through town until he makes it to the block party, where Violet awaits. She is ever-so-grateful, and her father Sir Morgan expresses his pride in the boy; Violet rewards Henry with a kiss on the cheek, and the two of them proceed to enjoy the festivities. }} Violet comforts Henry after Robin Hood's funeral, but everything is soon interrupted by a beam of magic that rocks the town, thanks to Gold tethering all of Storybrooke's magic to the Olympian Crystal. Henry later sees his two mothers fighting and comes to realize that magic is the cause of all his family's problems, and so he writes the crystal into his possession and takes Violet on a road trip to New York to destroy magic. Violet agrees that magic is awful, with her mother having died because of it, which is why she agrees to join Henry on his quest. As it turns out, Henry's father wanted to do the same thing, and the information he was able to gather leads the two teens to the Midtown library. There, Henry discovers a whole host of new storybooks, containing all new stories he's never seen before. It is also where Violet discovers something very important indeed: the Dark Grail. She surmises that it must be the twin to the Holy Grail, which was the start of all magic, so maybe this can end magic. Henry agrees, wanting to go somewhere safe to test it out, but then they're ambushed by Gold who steals the crystal back. They're then discovered by Henry's two mothers who he scolds for not realizing how bad magic is. They attempt tracking Gold, but to no avail; magic was working in the land without magic when the crystal was taken out of town, but not anymore. The Dark One wants it all for himself. }} Despite being told to stay put by his mothers, Henry leaves the library along with Violet and is soon able to locate his grandfather due to the massive magical storm currently brewing above his hotel building. He goes there with the Dark Grail and sucks the magic out of the Olympian Crystal, thereby succeeding in his mission, but this simply means that now they can't use magic to retrieve Snow, David, Zelena and Hook from the realm they're currently trapped in. Distraught by this, Henry goes to the fountain where he used to go when he was upset, which is how Emma knows where to find him. She suggests that he use a penny to wish his troubles away like he used to, and it is only after talking with the Dragon that he realizes the genius behind this plan. When he was living in New York, he wished for his mother to be less lonely and a few days later Hook showed up and took them back to Storybrooke. Magic existed through belief, and so Henry gets everyone in the surrounding area to believe by delivering a rousing speech which then gets them to throw pennies into the fountain and wish for his family's return. Miraculously, it actually works, and the four heroes return along with magic itself. When they return home to Storybrooke, Violet reveals that she'll be staying because her father Sir Morgan isn't from Camelot - he's from Connecticut, and the two of them like it where they are now. She and Henry share a kiss before parting ways. Season 6' }}With her and her father having decided to stay in Storybrooke permanently, Violet is enrolled in the local school, continuing to embark on a romantic endeavor with Henry. Soon enough, Henry's grandmother Snow White decides that she'd like to return to teaching, and Henry accompanies her through the halls on her first day back at school. Just as she's in the middle of saying that it feels as though nothing has changed since last she was there, however, Violet emerges from a nearby classroom - kitted out in her new school uniform - and greets her boyfriend by saying good morning and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Snow awkwardly comments that that's different, while an amused Henry wishes her good luck and bids her goodbye. He and Violet then enter the classroom together. }} Henry plans some John Hughes movie nights with Violet, starting with ''The Breakfast Club and next wanting to show her Sixteen Candles; however, she stands him up - twice - and, with the school dance fast approaching, he begins to fear that she simply doesn't like him anymore. He arranges to meet her at Granny's Diner before the dance, which she is excited for since it is apparently reminiscent of a ball, but Henry soon tells her that they cannot go because he is facing a crisis regarding the Evil Queen currently posing as his mother, Regina. Since she's watching them right now, he needs for Violet to provide him with an excuse to leave, and so she begins asking him if he likes her dress, saying that she finds it plain and suggesting that she go show him the one she really wanted in the nearby dress shop window. As they go, Henry commends her on her skills as a liar, before sending her someplace safe. Once all is taken care of, Violet returns to meet Henry at Granny's, which she finds a romantic setting considering it was the locale of their first date. Henry admits his fears that she's been growing distant from him, but she soon admits in turn that that's because she's been having some trouble adjusting to school and such, not really knowing who she is or how to label herself. He assures that she doesn't need a label, because she's Violet, and the two of them proceed to dance romantically alone together. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 505 03.png Promo 505 04.png Promo 505 05.png Promo 505 06.png Promo 505 32.png Promo 505 33.png Promo 523 39.png Promo 523 41.png Promo 523 43.png Promo 523 44.png Promo 523 45.png Promo 523 46.png Promo 523 47.png Promo 523 49.png Promo 523 50.png Promo 523 53.png Promo 523 54.png Promo 604 37.png Promo 608 12.png Promo 608 13.png Promo 608 14.png Promo 608 15.png Promo 608 16.png Promo 608 17.png Promo 608 18.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters